The present invention relates to a bicycle head lock ring assembly, and more particularly to a reliable head lock ring assembly, which can easily quickly be installed in the head tube of a bicycle frame to lock the handlebar stem of the handlebar of a bicycle frame to lock the handlebar stem of the handlebar and front fork of the bicycle for enabling the handelbar stem and the front fork to be rotated relative to the head tube.
The head lock ring assembly of a regular bicycle, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, is comprised of a ball bearing holding a set of steel balls, a cover shell covered on the ball bearing, a first tapered bushing, a second tapered bushing, and a locking cap. During installation, the ball bearing is sleeved onto the front fork, and then the cover shell is covered on the ball bearing, and then the first tapered bushing and the second tapered bushing are inserted into a hole in the cover shell and arranged together, and then the locating cap is fastened to the cover shell to hold down the first tapered bushing and the second tapered bushing. The installation procedure of this structure of head lock ring assembly is complicated. During installation, the first tapered bushing and the second tapered bushing tend to be tilted relative to each other, and the worker must carefully correct the position of the first tapered bushing and the second tapered bushing. Further, after installation of the head lock ring assembly, the handlebar stem holds down the locating cap. However, because the head lock ring assembly has none xe2x80x9cself-fixingxe2x80x9d function, it becomes unstable if the lock screw of the handlebar stem is loosened (see also FIG. 3).
The present invention provides a head lock ring assembly, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, the head lock ring assembly is comprised of a ball bearing and a cover shell assembly covered on the ball bearing. The cover shell assembly is comprised of a cover shell, a first split ring, a second split ring, a rubber ring, and a locating cap, and covered on the ball bearing to lock the handlebar stem and the front fork of the bicycle for enabling the handlebar stem and the front fork to be rotated relative to the head tube. The locating cap is coupled to the cover shell to hold down the first split ring and the second split ring. The rubber ring is mounted around the locating cap and peripherally partially engaged into an inside annular groove in the cover shell to secure the cover shell, the first split ring, the second split ring and the locating cap together for quick installation.